Without You
by Reshima Skynight
Summary: Twincest? Maybe. It depends on how your mind works. George is ready to break away from Fred and live his own life. How will Fred react? And is George really truly ready to live without his twin?
1. Breaking Away

A red-headed youth was busily working among the clutter in his room with an exuberant expression on his face. He tweaked, prodded, and adjusted. Within minutes, he let out a whoop and a holler, "YES! I did it!" he leapt on to his feet and looked around. Where was his brother? He scurried downstairs, "Oy! George!"

No answer.

"George, where the bloody hell are ya?"

The front door creaked opened and in came another red-headed youngster, the mirror image of the other.

"Hey! Come up and see what I've gone and done. I'm a genius, I tell you!"

George did not answer but he silently followed his overly-excited brother to their room.

"Sit and look," he clamored about the room and held out a complicated-looking device, "It took me a while to make this baby but check it out. This is..."

George merely drowned out the ramblings of his brother and stared blankly into his face, nodding ever so often as if he was paying attention.

"Aren't I a modern day Einstein?" he beamed, "I swear, once we send this out into the world, the Galleons will come pouring in! Whaddaya say? Go on, praise me."

"Fred..." his twin spoke for the first time. "This won't work."

"What are you talking about?" Fred twisted his face into a grimace. "Are you damaged in the brain? This plan is totally fool-proof—"

"I'm not talking about that," George interrupted. "I'm talking about us."

"You want to break up with me?" Fred said mockingly, laughing a bit. "Wow, George. I didn't know we were a couple—"

"Be _serious_, you dolt!" his twin snapped. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm tired of this double act! I don't want to go the same path as you!"

"George, old boy," there was still a smile on Fred's face. He did not have enough time to react to his brother's outburst. "This is our future. It's all we talked about ever since we were even old enough to talk! We planned this!"

"It's all _you _ever talked about. _You_ planned this!" George stood up quickly. "I was the shadow and you were the sun. I just followed you, Fred! Don't you know that? I just _followed _you!"

Fred's expression suddenly seemed pained and desperate, "C'mon, kid. You don't mean that... Be serious..."

"I've. Never. Been. More. Serious," George said through clenched teeth.

Fred reached out to touch his brother but George abruptly stepped back.

"You don't want to do this..."

"I do and I will. I'm moving out."

"For _chrissake_, George! You're bloody seventeen!"

"And that's _bloody_ old enough to break away from you!"

Fred's hand shot forward as he grabbed a hold of his brother's arm, "You're not leaving. We do everything together! I can't... I can't live without you! You're my twin!"

"You'll survive, I'm sure," George said sardonically.

"You're going to abandon our dreams? Our goals? Our future?"

"Dammit, Fred," George yanked his arm back. "Damn you and damn it all..."

"George—"

"I'm not you!"

There was a short silence.

"I'm not you and I'll never be you. I'm _me_, kid. You just have to accept that."

Without further argument, George turned on his heel and walked out of the room.


	2. Fred's POV

Fred's POV

What happened?

Where's George?

Oh, he just walked out on me...

He... walked out on me. On _me_. His _brother_.

"Fine! Leave!" I threw our bedroom door open and screamed after him. "I don't ever wanna see your stupid face again!"

"Then don't look in the mirror!" I heard George's voice followed by the slam of the front door.

For once, I couldn't think of anything else to say, "G-good!" I stammered to myself since nobody else was around to hear me.

I stood still for a while, not daring to turn around to look at my room. Our room. But I turned and looked anyway. I saw George's neatly made bed next to my untidy one and I saw his shoes next to mine which was missing their pairs.

I was missing my pair.

But who gives a freakin' crap? He can do whatever he wants. It's not like I care or anything. He even said so himself. He wanted to break away from me.

"Fred! George!" I heard my mother's voice from downstairs, "Come down here and help me a bit with dinner, will you?"

I stomped downstairs, glaring.

"Well, can you stomp any harder or louder?" she said. "The house is almost falling apart because of you two—" she paused and glanced behind me, "Where's your brother?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Gone?"

"Gone for a walk?"

"More like a permanent walk."

Mum dropped her groceries, "What are you trying to say?"

"George ran away. Moved out."

"WHAT?!"

At this moment, Ginny walked in with Ron, Harry, and Hermione trailing behind her.

"MOVED OUT? FRED, I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION—"

"Mum—"

"George moved out?" Ron's jaw dropped.

Ginny looked a bit pale while Harry and Hermione looked stunned beside her.

Mum had already rushed out the door, shouting George's name frantically.

"Fred, what did you do?" Ron's mouth was still open.

"It wasn't me!" I retorted. "It was that idiot's fault. He just decided to abandon everything we worked for so he up and left like the traitor that he is."

"Fred—"

I slammed my fist down on the table which caused them to jump, "Will you all just... just shut up for a while?" I raised my hands up to my face and sighed heavily, "I can't... think. I can't... breathe."

"You want to talk—"

"No! What the hell did I just tell you?" I shouted. "Are you deaf or just stupid in the head? I told you to leave me alone!"

With that, I trudged up to my room.


	3. George's POV

Answering to reviews:

Shaya: Hm... should my boys get together? Maybe. I haven't really gotten to that part yet. It would be nice, wouldn't it?

Dragix: It was your review that really encouraged me, and it was you that helped me keep on going. Thank you for your positive feedback, I really appreciate it! And if there's anything wrong with my writing in the future, PLEASE be blunt about it. . . but don't be too mean.

liulover: Yes, ain't it an interesting concept? And I shall indeed keep writing.

hilaryx3: I don't want this to happen in the real books either. It would be extremely gross and disturbing. But that doesn't stop me from "liking" it. And I didn't think of this idea alone. There are many Twincest fics out there!

Hey. When I first started writing this, I wasn't even intending to make it a Twincest thing. I was just going to make it a sweet short story about brotherly love (totally PLATONIC!). But now I'm not sure. The thought of Fred and George growing a bit closer intrigues me. What do you guys think? Shall I show our favorite red-heads the true meaning of "brotherly love"?

If you want Twincest, keep the reviews comin', baby!

* * *

George's POV

The second I stepped out of the house, I felt a sort of detachment from... something. I felt as if something had broken; something had left me. It was an overwhelming feeling; I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

I just walked.

I didn't even know where I was walking to. I was merely going to some random direction. Anywhere would be fine. Anywhere but here. I heard Mum calling my name with a whole lot of an edge to her voice. Seems like Fred had told her everything.

I quickened my pace so that she wouldn't find me. It seems like the further I walked, the louder her voice became. I tried to desensitize myself from her cries and wails, but I felt as if I couldn't. But I mustn't become weak now. I'm doing all this for myself...

* * *

Nightfall.

I fortunately had some Muggle money in my pockets when I stumbled across a cheap motel. The money was enough to earn my one night and some food to sustain me.

I wrinkled my nose when I walked into the small room. It wasn't home but it will have to do. I was worn out so I lazily flopped down on the bed and stared blankly up at the ceiling. I wondered if my house was in an uproar. I wondered what my parents were doing. I wondered what Fred was doing...

Fred...

I don't care what he says. I'm not a traitor! That fool just doesn't understand me. I was completely tired of this twin thing. It was as if I didn't have an identity.

I suddenly cursed all who referred to us as the "Weasley Twins". They spoke of us as if we were one person. If I just continue this, then maybe I will have my own life. I will no longer have to be the "other half" of someone else. I am whole. I am complete. Why couldn't anyone see that? Was I the only one who ever saw myself as _one_?

But can't you all see that I am an individual?

I have different views on life. I have different feelings; different thoughts.

I am my own person.

I am George Weasley.


	4. A Sort Of Dream

Thanks for the reviews! I'm still debating whether I should make this a slash between Fred and George. My mind is in shambles! I'm not promoting incest or anything of the sort... but... Fred and George are special! THEY WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER! Oh, ew! Did I just say that? I don't mean it at all! Really! But... oh, I don't know what to do. I'll just keep writing and see what happens...

Special thanks to liulover for reviewing all of the chapters. YES. GOOD GIRL. Keep the reviews pouring in (cuz I totally have none).

A Sort-Of Dream

Fred slowly walked down Diagon Alley. He stopped in front of a store with a large sign hovering overhead that read "Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes." He took out his key and unlocked the front door. With a huge sigh, he walked in.

Despite all of the various joke contraptions that filled the shelves, the store seemed so empty. Fred sat behind the counter and drummed his fingers on the wooden surface to kill the silence and to keep himself busy. This was the beginning of the worst day of his life. A knock on the front door suddenly snapped him out of his reverie.

"George?" he wondered aloud; half-hopeful and yet half-frightened. He looked out the glass window and his heart sank. It was just the delivery man with two boxes of edible underwear.

"Where should I leave these?" the delivery man motioned towards the boxes.

Fred stepped outside, "Just put them in the store. Here, I'll help you..."

* * *

George cautiously peeked from around the corner as he watched his twin lift the heavy box with ease. He had noticed that Fred had grown a bit during the past year, so that must mean he had grown as well. But it was really noticeable with Fred...

His heart began to flutter and he cursed himself for it. He pressed one hand up against his chest to calm his heavily-beating heart. What was wrong with him? He shifted his eyes slowly towards Fred's direction once again. George felt so pathetic; he had to smile in spite of himself. One day without his twin and here he was... already falling apart.

* * *

Fred shoved the box in one corner and wiped the sweat from his brow. He turned to the delivery man, signed some papers, and then thanked him. After that, it had returned to the ear-splitting silence. If only customers would come sooner... He took his place behind the counter and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. The steady beat of the clock overhead soon lulled him to sleep...

He was soon between that world of Dream and Reality. Fred was mildly aware of his surroundings, but he felt the dreams taking full control of his mind...

But be it dream or reality, he did not know. He felt a hand on top of his head, gently ruffling his hair. He swore he could have made out the familiar outline of his twin brother's face dangerously close to his own. Then he heard a soft whisper in his ear...

"I'm sorry, mate."

The vision slowly faded and Fred suddenly sat up abruptly. Strangely enough, he still felt the touch on his head, he still felt the warm breath on his ear, and he still saw his brother's face... Was it all a dream?

* * *

In the meantime, George slowly slipped out the back door.


	5. Moonlight Blues

Third day on the job without George. Fred was a definite mess but he didn't let it show. Customers came and went, and each and every one of them kept inquiring about George.

"Hey, where's your brother?" came the same question.

"Ah, he's sick," Fred would always answer with a mock smile. "Looks like I'm the healthy twin."

"You two are always joined at the hip," said one boy, who happened to be a frequent customer. "It's strange seeing you alone."

_It sure feels strange being alone..._

"Nah, it's no big deal," Fred kept that fake smile on his face. "If you get sick, then what can you do? George is here in spirit!"

He had thought going to work would make it easier for him, but was he ever wrong. Everyone asked about George. Everyone was curious. One twin without the other? Oh no. Chaos.

But then again, this is what made this store special than their rest. The Weasley Twins' ideas were original, unique, fun...

_But he didn't want to go on with our ideas anymore. He gave up. Bastard..._

"Hey Fred! Where's George?" came that annoying question once again.

"Sick," came the same answer from Fred.

"Really?" the girl blinked up at him. "He didn't seem sick when I saw him this morning."

Fred felt his heart jump in his throat. He stared at her for what seemed like forever.

She giggled and blushed, "Yes?"

He would've grimaced but there was no time to show disgust towards this ugly girl, "You saw him? W-where?!"

"Nuh-uh-uh," she giggled and winked. "Not tellin' unless you give me something first!"

Fred was seriously agitated, "I don't have time for this!" he slammed his fists against the wooden counter. "Tell me where you saw him, dammit!"

Her eyes widen and she was slightly taken aback, "Y-you yelled at me..."

"I'll do more than that if you don't tell me where he is!" he felt like his chest was going to explode. "Now!"

"I s-saw him walk into the motel... Moonlight Motel."

_Moonlight Motel_.

"The store is gonna close early today!" he announced loudly to the customers as they murmured amongst themselves. "My beloved consumers. This is the first and last time I'll ever say this to you. But please get the hell out."

* * *

Fred stood in front of Moonlight Motel and his throat began to feel dry. He knew George was in there. He could feel it.

He walked in and the man behind the counter blinked and looked surprised, "Mr. George Weasley! Didn't you just go up to your room?"

Fred would've chuckled if he didn't feel so panicky, "Oh, no. I'm George's twin brother. Can you, um, please tell me his room number?"

"Room 24," the man replied.

"Thank you," Fred hastily bolted out of the room in search of his brother.

He had passed many rooms and his heart rate increased with each step.

_Room 21, 22, 23... 24._

Here it was, room 24. And the owner of the motel had said that George had just gone up to his room. So he was there. Just beyond those doors.

_Knock on the door. Just knock._

Fred tried to lift his hand, but it wouldn't move an inch.

_Lift your damn hand... and knock on the damn door... _

With much struggle, he managed to raise his hand to give the door a weak knock. He waited, but nobody answered. Then he gave a more forceful knock.

The door swung open, and there stood George. His eyes widened and his face gave the expression of absolute shock. "Fred..."

Fred's heart dropped to his stomach.

"H-how did you know?" George's eyebrows drew together. "How did—"

"Word travels fast," Fred said, locking his gaze with his brother's.

"Go home, bro," George tore his eyes away and began to shut the door but Fred quickly intercepted.

"Idiot," Fred narrowed his eyes. "Do you think I came all this way for you to shut the door in my face? I think not."

"Then what did you come here for?" George's hand was still on the knob.

"I came for _you_," Fred said in a pained voice. "I want you to come home with me."

"So then what? So I can go back to living in your shadow?"

"No!"

"Then _what_?"

"So that I can be with you!"

There was complete silence. Fred's cheeks flushed up a bit. George looked at his brother; an expression of confusion was plastered across his face.

"I... I mean," Fred stammered. "It's just that... you're my brother... I obviously want you around. A-and, business is rough without you. So—"

"You're rambling," George interrupted hastily. "If you haven't got anything productive to say, then leave. I'm tired."

"It's seven-thirty!"

"That wasn't a productive thing to say. Ah, well. Too bad," he tried to close the door once more, but he was stopped yet again. "Fred! Will you stop—"

"I know you want to be with me too!" Fred was now shouting as he tried to hold the door open.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Quit kidding yourself!" he continued on. "There are other reasons why you left, right? Other reasons why you can't be around me? Right?"

George's face went a bit pale. But the color suddenly shifted into a crimson hue. He glared and hissed violently, "You're a damn moron. Now get out."

With one swift movement, he slammed the door in Fred's face.


	6. Sorry

This story will continue shortly. I apologize for the hella long delay.

Love, Reshima


End file.
